sequel before story: please, forgive me
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: ini adlah sequel sebelum cerita "please forgive me" maaf, typo, salah penulisan nama, tempat, dan waktu karena awalnya ini story untuk temen yang fans K-Pop. tapi kali ini DevilFujoshi persiapkan untuk fans Vampire Knight dengan couple KanameXZero V


**Vampire Knight: I'm sorry**

**Sequel sebelum dari cerita "please, forgive me" ini harusnya dipublish duluan. Cuma karena author kelewatan malu, jadi ini baru-baru aja di publish. Gomen jika mengecewakan.**

**Rate: T/M (itu terserah readers ada yang baca)**

**Desclaimer: maaf, ada yang typo dan kesalahan penulisan nama/tempat. Karena ini awalnya storynya buat temen fans K-pop yang minta. Sekarang author ubah khusus untuk fans VK.**

Dingin~

Tokyo saat ini tengah mengalami musim dingin yang panjang. Perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu membuat orang-orang harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Baik itu jika mereka ada di dalam rumah atau di luar rumah. Mereka harus bersiaga dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Walau hanya perubahan cuaca yang tak menentu, bukan berarti mereka harus lengah bukan?

Namun, berbeda dengan pria bersurai perak ini. Dimana orang-orang lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah bersama meja kotatsu dan memakan jeruk-itu menurut author-, ia malah teruduk dan diam disini.

Bukan~ ia bukan seorang yatim piatu. Bukan tuna wisma. Ia memiliki orang tua, rumah segalanya dan ...

Suami.

Ya pria yang sedang terduduk di depan estalase tersebut memiliki seorang suami. Tapi ... Dimana sang suami sekarang? Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya, sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu.

Pria cantik tersebut menatap sedih orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Iris berwarna amethyst itu memerah menahan tangis, airmata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semilir angin membuat suasana semakin dingin. Sesekali mengeratkan jacket yang digunakannya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat menjadi tambah pucat, bibirnya yang sewarna cherry kini berubah menjadi putih.

Meringkuk sendiri di tengah kedinginan. Sesekali memejamkan matanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya.

Dinginnya kota Tokyo membuat ia harus menggosok tangan berulang kali. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba bertahan, mencari kehangatan.

'Jangan tertidur.' itulah yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Setidaknya jika ia terjaga, ia masih bisa mengontrol suhu tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih hangat. Walaupun harapannya kecil.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju perlahan. Iris pria bersurai perak berantakan tersebut sibuk memperhatikan jalan, kanan-kiri. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa khawatir yang menyergapnya. Tapi tetap saja, tak berhasil.

Segala cara telah ia lakukan sejak tadi, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir dan cemas menghampirinya dirinya. Dinginnya _air conditioner_pada mobil tersebut tak menghalangi keringat dingin perlahan meluncur dari keningnya.

Masih, dengan menatap jalan sibuk mencari sosok yang selama ini berada di dekatnya. Sosok yang sering diabaikan olehnya. Terlalu sering, ya ia sadar. Terlalu sering ia menyakiti pria cantik yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Pria yang dianggapnya sebagai parasit. Selalu menguntit dirinya. Selalu menjadi bayangan dirinya. Dimana ada dirinya, pria tersebut selalu ada. Sangat mengganggu. Itulah yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya.

Segala cara dilakukan agar pria tersebut pergi menjauh dari dirinya, namun semua usahanya sia-sia.

Mulai dari mencaci, mengumpat dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar, menjambak rambutnya, menamparnya di hadapan banyak orang hanya karena memperlihatkan dirinya dirinya saat Kaname mengadakan pertemuan dengan clientnya tak pernah sekalipun marah atau tersingggung. Ia selalu memaafkan Kaname, menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi.

Dan terakhir saat Kaname mencoba membunuh dirinya-mencoba mendorong Pria cantik itu tersebut dari tangga rumahnya, ia diam. Dengan ringannya mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah kesalahnya. Membawa banyak barang saat akan menuruni tangga, itu alasannya. Tetap membela Kaname. Tak ingin pria yang dicintainya sejak lama itu menjadi sasaran pukulan amarah mertua dan sahabatnya.

Sebegitu cintakah dirinya pada Kaname? Iya ... Sangat terlihat bahkan saat Kaname mencoba membunuh dirinya, ia tetap tersenyum manis pada semua orang.

Berbohong pada sang mertua dan adik ipar –orang tua Kaname dan Yuuki- bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Berbohong pada orang tua dan saudara kembarnya bahwa Kaname menjaga dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dan berbohong pada semua orang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia tetaplah manusia biasa, bukan Tuhan yang memiliki kesempurnaan. Dan bukankah manusia punya batas kesabaran? Oh ayolah, sebaik apapun sang istri tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan mungkin suatu hari nanti pria cantik itu akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama lagi, cukup penderitaannya selama 3 tahun. Selang beberapa hari, dan ini adalah puncaknya.

_Flashback on_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kaname, membuat dirinya menyakiti pria tersebut lebih dari ini.

Selesai mengadakan reuni dengan teman-teman semasa sekolahnya, ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk dan bau parfum wanita yang menguar dari kemejanya, itu sudah biasa bagi Zero -sang istri-.

'Selama ia tak melihat kelakuan kejam Kaname di luar, ia masih bisa bertahan.' itulah pemikiran tenang seorang Zero. Pria yang dinikahi Kaname tiga tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kaname, suaminya membawa 'hadiah' yang sangat mengerikan.

Seorang wanita ...

Ya Kaname mabuk berat bersama wanita yang entah ia 'dapat' darimana. Wanita dengan tubuh yang 'standar' dan wajah yang biasa saja. Hhh~ jika dibandingkan,Zero jauh lebih manis dan cantik dari dirinya. Jika saja Kaname lebih memperhatikannya, ia pasti menyadari hal tersebut.

Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dimana pakaian yang dikenakan sudah acak-acakan Aroma alkohol menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Dan astaga entah parfum apa yang dikenakan sang wanita itu, aroma yang langsung menusuk indera penciuman Zero. Membuat pria cantik itu tersebut harus menutup hidungnya terlebih dahulu.

Ditutupnya pintu perlahan. Mengikuti kedua 'pasangan' setan tersebut memasuki rumah. Saat memasuki rumah pun masih terlihat bermesraan, dimana Kaname membisikan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat wanita tersebut melayang. Jika saja orang lain yang ada di posisi Zero saat ini, mungkin dengan sekuat tenaga melempar kedua orang tersebut dengan vas bunga yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi? Lihatlah~ pria cantik tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya.

Kalian kira Zero menyukainya? Tidak. Sakit, sebaik apapun Zero, ia tetap bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Hanya saja ia menahannya. Tak ingin Kaname mengetahui bahwa dirinya merasa sakit. Tak ada gunanya, toh ia pasti tak akan diperdulikan. Lagipula Kaname sudah pernah mengancam dirinya agar tak menangis. Ya Kaname tak ingin melihat atau mendengar tangisan Zero. Kenapa? Apa mungkin jika mendengar isakan dan melihat tangisan Zero ia menjadi tersentuh? Entahlah hanya Kaname yang tahu akan hal itu.

Dengan laknatnya, wanita itu yang kini asik bermesraan dengan Kaname memperlakukan Zero seperti pembantu. Menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Sedangkan Zero? Ia hanya tertawa saat melihat Zero diperlakukan seperti itu. Entah kenapa dirinya senang saat melihat Zero tersiksa. Senang saat Zero merasa direndahkan.

Pria cantik tersebut benar-benar melayani Kaname dan wanita itu dengan ramah. Seakan-akan seperti pembantu yang menurut pada majikan.

Wajahnya memang menunjukan sebuah keramahan-sebagai tuan rumah. Tapi tidak dengan matanya, perhatikan baik-baik. Terdapat luka yang sangat menyakitkan di iris indah tersebut. Luka yang digoreskan oleh suaminya, Kaname.

Tak peduli. Merasa di atas angin, Kaname malah menjadi-jadi. Meraba setiap jengkal tubuh wanita tersebut di hadapan Zero. Menambah satu sayatan lagi di hati Zero.

Mengabaikan Zero yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Ia tahu, ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Zero tapi menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat Zero tersakiti seperti ini.

Ya 5 tahun bersama mencoba saling mengenal err atau lebih tepatnya sering menyakiti Zero dan menjauhkannya dari hidupnya. Akhirnya ia tahu, cara mengusir Zero bukanlah dengan kekerasan fisik tapi dengan menyakiti perasaan pria cantik itu.

Tanpa suara, Zero melangkahkan kaki kurusnya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kaname dan wanita yang entah siapa namanya sedang bercumbu.

Hey bukankah harusnya Zero yang ada disana? Itu adalah kamarnya dan Kaname, kamar mereka berdua. Dan catat baik-baik! Kaname dan Zero adalah suami istri. Tapi kenapa wanita laknat tersebut dengan seenak perutnya mengambil posisi Zero?

Tak tahukah ia bahwa seorang Kaname Kuran sudah memiliki istri? Tak sadarkah bahwa dirinyalah istri sah Kaname? Benar-benar tak tahu aturan. Bukankah seharusnya yang sedang bercumbu dengan Kaname adalah dirinya? Tapi kenapa wanita murahan dan jalang itu? Ya harusnya ia yang kini berada disana dan bercumbu dengan Kaname.

'Baka' rutuknya. Menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Melihat dirinya saja Kaname sudah malas dan jijik. Apalagi menyentuhnya? 3 tahun menikah, Kaname memang belum pernah 'menyentuhnya'-dalam arti benar. Menyentuh pun hanya untuk menyiksanya, bukan untuk disayangi dan memberinya kehangatan.

Perlahan ia menghela nafas panjang, berjalan ke sebelah ruangan. Ruangan yang biasanya ia gunakan sebagai kamar. Direbahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Menarik selimut sebatas dada, berusaha tidur.

Melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi hari ini. Hari yang sangat berat untuknya. Berharap tak ada kesialan yang menimpanya,

Tapi ...

Suara dari ruangan di sebelah mengganggu dirinya. Desahan-desahan yang bisa dibilang erotis terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

Perlahan ia melangkah menuju dimana suara tersebut berasal. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh gagang pintu.

_Cklek_

Daun pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan siluet seorang pria yang sedang menindih seorang wanita dibawahnya.

'Kaname'

Tangannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Seakan ada beberapa pedang yang mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Miris. Miris melihat sang suami kini asik melakukan hal tersebut dengan wanita lain. Di rumah ini dan ada dirinya.

Entahlah jika ia boleh memilih lebih baik Kaname melakukan hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Bukan seperti ini. Terasa begitu menyakitkan.

_Hiks_

Isakan lolos dari bibir berwarna pink cherry itu. Bahunya bergetar. Menandakan bahwa ia menahan tangis.

Kaname yang sibuk melakukan gerakan _in_ dan _out_ dengan wanita-jelek- tersebut menoleh. Irisnya terbelalak mendapati bahwa Zero melihat diriya. Melihat Zero menangis untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapannya.

Mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlari keluar. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah tersebut. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya berkali-kali, 'Kenapa terasa sakit sekali disini?'

Dan Kaname? Pria tampan tersebut menyelesaikan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan lenguhan kesal sang wanita. Menyuruh wanita tersebut pergi dari rumahnya. Membanting seluruh benda yang ada di kamarnya. Meremas rambutnya keras, berjalan menuju dapur mengambil sedikit air putih berniat menenangkan diri.

Langkahnya tercekat saat melihat sebuah foto. Ya foto pernikahannya dengan Zero. Dimana pria cantik itu mengenakan gaun pengantin yang memang disediakan oleh ibu-nya. 'cantik.' sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, meraih kunci mobilnya.

Lelah. Pria cantik itu kelelahan. Di tengah cuaca yang dingin seperti ini dirinya berada di luar rumah. Menatap ke sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Setidaknya ia bisa berlindung di tengah hujan salju yang melanda kota Tokyo.

Sesekali menggerutu saat menyadari bahwa dirinya pergi tanpa membawa uang se-yen pun. Oh ayolah, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat hal yang menjijikan tersebut dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat hingga membuat dirinya berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 3 tahun. Rumah yang merupakan hadiah pernikahannya dari orang tua Kaname. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu semua kekejaman Kaname padanya. Meninggalkan Kaname dengan penyesalannya, mungkin.

_Flashback off_

'Kau dimana, Zero?'

Masih mengandalkan iris coklatnya. Pria bernama Kaname tersebut mencari Zero, sang istri.

Pria yang pernah ia anggap sebagai parasit. Pria yang ia anggap sebagai pembawa sial bagi dirinya.

Selalu berpikir, jika saja Zero menolak tawaran ibunya untuk menikah dengannya. Mungkin saat ini Kaname masih bebas. Bisa menikmati masa mudanya. Bebas pergi dengan siapa saja tanpa ada yang bertanya. Tak ada yang mengatur juga mengikuti dirinya.

Itulah pemikirannya 5 tahun yang lalu dan sampai tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah~ seorang Kaname Kuran. Pria tampan yang hampir membunuh istrinya tersebut kini malah mencarinya ditengah badai salju seperti ini?

Bukankah dulu ia berusaha agar Zero pergi dari kehidupannya? Tapi kenapa kini ia malah mencari Pria cantik itu? Di saat Zero pergi atas kemauannya sendiri, kenapa ia malah menjadi kacau seperti ini?

Apa ia mulai tergoda? Apa hatinya mulai luluh?

Rasa takut mulai menyergap hatinya saat salju mulai deras. Ia tak ingin orang tersebut dalam bahaya. Selama ini Zero selalu tersenyum, semua perlakuan Kaname pada dirinya dihadapi pria cantik itu dengan senyuman. Hatinya mencelos mengingat betapa jahatnya dirinya pada Zero.

Ia harus memperbaiki semua ini, memulai semuanya dari awal. Membuat pernikahannya menjadi indah, dan tak menyakitinya lagi. Menjaga perasaan Zero dan melindungi istrinya. Itu janjinya saat ini.

Mobil mewah miliknya berhenti di depan sebuah pertokoan kecil. Bukan berniat untuk berbelanja, tentu saja toko tersebut sudah tutup. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pria bersurai perak yang duduk di depan toko tersebut. Badannya yang putih dan kurus, kaki ditekuk, wajah pucat, dan menggigil kedinginan. Seakan mengenal sosok yang ada disana.

Perlahan pria tampan tersebut keluar dari mobil, menuju toko tersebut. Sudut bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, 'Aku akhirnya menemukanmu, Zero.' Sedikit berlari kecil, menghampiri Zero. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan tubuh pria cantik yang dihadapannya ini.

"Zero" panggilnya pelan. Sangat pelan, menyangsikan bahwa Zero mendengarkan.

Tapi ...

Zero perlahan mendongak. Iris amethysnya yang terlihat indah kini sedikit bengkak. Bukankah tadi ia berusaha agar tak menangis? Tapi kenapa?

Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Kaname tadi, membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Mengabaikan Kaname yang menatap lekat dirinya.

Pria cantik tersebut membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Memilih memperhatikan jalan yang mulai sepi. Tak ingin menambah rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya saat melihat wajah Kaname.

Perlahan pria tampan itu meraup wajah Zero, membawanya agar pria cantik itu melihatnya. Hanya dirinya.

Menatap iris amethysnya, mencari sesuatu yang 5 tahun lalu ia dapat, bayangan dirinya. Bayangan dirinya yang ada di iris Zero.

Ingin memastikan apakah Zero masih mencintai dirinya seperti dulu. Saat 5 tahun lalu mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya kemudian menikah.

Jawabannya adalah...

Iya ...

Apa yang dilihatnya 5 tahun lalu masih sama seperti sekarang, tak berubah. Begitu mudahnya ia menemukan bayangan dirinya di mata Zero. Menandakan bahwa pria tersebut masih mencintainya, sama seperti dulu. Hanya melihat dirinya. Tak berpaling.

Hanya saja, pemilik dari iris amethyst ini yang berubah. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Pipinya yang dulu terlihat chubby kini menjadi semakin tirus. Lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya. Membuat dirinya tak seperti dulu.

Masih tetap manis, hanya seperti tak terawat. Kemana saja Kaname selama ini? Kenapa baru menyadari bahwa Zero begitu manis dan cantik walau dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Gomen ... " ucapnya kembali lirih. Tersirat penyesalan yang amat sangat dari kata tersebut.

Jika kalian mengira Kaname hanya berpura-pura lihatlah. Maniknya menunjukan sebuah kesungguhan. Memancarkan ketulusan.

Zero tersenyum kecil. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kaname.

Pria yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari Zero kini tersebut tersenyum miris saat melihat Zero menurunkan tangan mungil miliknya. Berusaha bangkit dari tempat semula, Pria cantik itu berjalan -terseok- meninggalkan Kaname. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Tangan Kaname.

Pria tampan itu menarik Zero ke dalam pelukannya. Mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkih sang istri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya. Sesekali menyesap aroma vanila yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya. Mencari ketenangan yang ia perlukan dari tubuh pria yang dinikahinya 3 tahun lalu itu.

"maaf ... " ini yang kedua kalinya Kaname meminta maaf seumur hidupnya. Catat! Seumur hidupnya.

Sebelumnya, pria tampan tersebut tak pernah meminta maaf kepada siapapun. Termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi kini?

Bukankah dulu ia membenci Zero? Tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Meminta maaf pada orang yang sering dianggapnya sebagai pembawa sial.

"maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf" ucapnya berulang kali saat tak mendengar balasan dari Zero.

Kembali meraup wajah pria yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centimeter tersebut. Memaksanya untuk menatap mata Kaname dalam, ingin membuktikan bahwa kali ini Kaname bersungguh-sungguh.

Zero hanya diam, tak merespon semua perlakuan Zero. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sibuk menatap paras tampan suaminya.

Kaname mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Zero, aku mohon maafkan aku."

Terdiam sejenak.

Kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu sering menyakitimu. Aku sadar atas semua kesalahanku. Tapi aku mohon, kali ini saja. Maafkan aku." jelasnya panjang lebar. Kini berlutut di hadapan Zero.

Pria bersurai perak tersebut tersenyum miris, "Lalu setelah ku maafkan? Kau bebas menyakitiku dan berusaha membunuhku lagi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menyindir.

Kaname tercekat, menggeleng cepat. Menepis semua pemikiran Zero. Tak mau ia salah paham. Cukup, ia tak mau pria cantik itu meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Sungguh membuat dirinya gila.

"Tidak! Aku mohon kembali padaku, kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal. Percaya padaku. Kumohon ... " Kaname memohon, irisnya mulai memerah.

Tidak. Zero harus memaafkan dirinya. Ya, ia janji tak akan menyakiti Zero lagi. Apapun akan dilakukan agar Zero kembali pada dirinya.

Dan ini adalah keajaiban yang lain. Pria seangkuh dan sekasar Kaname memohon, ck. Dunia berputar, hah?

Lagi, tak ada respon dari Zero. Membuat Kaname tambah frustasi. "Kau boleh menghukumku bahkan membunuhku. Tapi, aku mohon kembalilah padaku." iris teduhnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Demi apapun yang telah ia lakukan, jika Zero menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk mati saat itu juga.

Berpikir sejenak, pria tampan tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Zero yang terdiam. Mengambil salah satu bunga, dan menjadikannya sebuah cincin.

Kembali berlutut. Meraih jari manis Zero di sebelah kiri. Memasangkannya, "Zero, aku tahu semua kesalahan yang pernah kubuat akan susah untuk dimaafkan. Dan sekarang di bawah sinar rembulan ini. Di tengah dinginnya cuaca Tokyo, aku mohon kembalilah padaku."

Kaname diam sejenak.

"Aku janji aku akan menjagamu. Tak akan menyakiti dirimu lagi."

Hiks

Akhirnya, keluar juga. Isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Benar-benar mulai terjerat cinta Zero.

Zero yang menyadari hal tersebut tersenyum kecil, tangannya membelai surai Kaname. "Bangunlah."

Kaname menggeleng pelan, bersikukuh dengan posisinya yang seperti ini. Ingin menunjukkan pada Zero bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bangunlah Kaname atau aku pergi." Kata Zero dengan nada agak sedikit mengancam.

Mendengar ancaman Zero, dengan sigap Kaname bangkit. Masih dengan memegang jemari pria yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. "Jadi bagaimana?" Kaname kembali bertanya, penuh harap.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Refleks membuat Kaname kembali bersemangat. Menggendong pria bersurai perak tersebut, memutarnya.

"Kaname, turunkan aku!" teriak Zero sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaname.

Ia menyeringai, menurunkan tubuh ringan Kaname. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Zero, sampai terdengar deru nafas keduanya.

Chu~

Ciuman lembut dari bibir Kaname, membuat Zero terdiam seketika. Masih belum bisa merespon apa yang dilakukan pria tampan dihadapannya ini.

Sedetik kemudian, iris amethysnya tertutup. Menikmati prilaku Kaname pada bibirnya.

Dirasa kekurangan oksigen, Kaname melepaskan pagutannya pada Zero. Di lap-nya sisa saliva yang ada di sudut bibir lembut Zero.

"Aishiteru, Zero."

.

.

.

END


End file.
